


Can't Wait

by Cazy367



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, F/F, Omega Korra, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazy367/pseuds/Cazy367
Summary: If Korra has to wait for Asami, she might as well have some fun.





	Can't Wait

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm thinking about writing a second chapter but I'm not sure. Let me know what you guys think.

Asami Sato. Asami truly was a superior mate. The Alpha above all Alphas. She was the perfect mate for Korra. Asami was a smart, wealthy, kind. She may not have bulging muscles like most Alphas, but that doesn’t mean she was weak. Asami may be lean, but Korra had seen Asami take on enemy after enemy without breaking a sweat.

That isn’t to say that she didn’t have any negative aspects. Asami was a workaholic. She often got too wrapped up in her work that she would neglect everything else, even Korra. Which lead to where Korra was now. Sitting on the couch in Asami’s office, waiting to take her home.

Korra had learned early on in their relationship that if she didn’t come to Asami’s work, Asami would often not get home until three or four in the morning. Nothing upset the Omega more than having to fall asleep without the Alpha’s arms wrapped around her.

Korra let out a small huff as she adjusted herself on the couch, leaning back to stare at her mate. Asami’s luscious dark hair was pulled back into a messy bun, Korra’s favorite. Ruby red lips pursed as the Alpha worked.

It was still early, only 10pm. Korra was hoping to get her mate to come home soon. It had been a few weeks since they had last mated. The Omega wanted nothing more than to lure her big dicked Alpha home and have her ravage her for the rest of the night.

Korra rubbed her thighs together, they were stickily wet. The scent of her arousal wafting off of her. Korra didn’t miss the way Asami took a deep breath and readjusted in her seat. But she didn’t stop working.

_Interesting. So my scent is affecting her. If I’m stuck here I might as well have some fun. Maybe I can get her to finish faster._ Korra thought, smirking to herself.

Korra focused on the feeling of her arousal, pushing out her pheromones. Soon the whole room felt thick with her scent. Asami shuttered and cleared her throat. But she didn’t stop working. _Perfect._

The omega took a deep breath, smelling Asami’s own arousal, but she could tell that her alpha was trying to fight it. _Not for long_.

Korra stood slowly, stretching out her limbs, before taking her time walking up to the side of Asami’s desk. The Alpha glanced at her. But she didn’t stop working. _Perfect_. 

The Omega slinked around to the front of Asami’s desk. Turning her back to the Alpha and sat down, leaning her back against the desk. Asami shifted slightly, curious of what Korra was doing. But she didn’t stop working. _Perfect._

Rolling onto her hands and knees the Omega crawled under Asami’s desk. Korra licked her lips admiring her Alphas long smooth legs, and thick bulge forming in her pants. If the Omega didn’t have that huge cock in her mouth soon she’d swear she’d die.

Reaching up, Korra ran the tips of her fingers up Asami’s thighs. The Alpha stiffened at first before letting out a soft warning growl. Although the growl was meant to ward off Korra’s advances, it only did the opposite, there was something so primal about it. No matter what kind of growl it was, whether it was from pleasure or rage, it only served to make Korra soaking wet and ready for a hard pounding.

Korra’s fingers continued on their current path, ghosting up the Alpha’s thighs, over the impressive bulge. Korra touched as lightly as she could, hoping the Alpha wouldn’t shoo her away.

Once Korra was sure that Asami wasn’t going to stop her, she went in hard. Grabbing at the thick shaft through the material of her pants. The Alpha gasped above her, unable to stop the soft buck of her hips.

Korra held her hand still, waiting to see the Alpha’s reaction. Asami took a shaky breath, but didn’t stop working. _Perfect._

The Omega couldn’t wait any longer, she needed to have to Alphas cock now. Sliding the zipper down and pulling out the huge cock, Korra’s mouth water at the sight. A generous amount of pre-come already dripping from the tip.

Leaning forward the Omega took to tip into her mouth, sucking and lapping at the slit. More pre-come oozed into her mouth. Asami growled out again, this time more in arousal than anything else.

This spurred Korra on, taking more of the thick cock into her mouth. Running her tongue along the underside of the Alpha’s shaft. Asami groaned, hips bucking subconsciously. But she didn’t stop working. _Perfect._

The Omega moan around her dick, taking it deeper until it hit the back of her throat. Korra wanted nothing more than to have her mate lose some of that control and force her cock down her throat until she couldn’t breathe.

Korra started bobbing her head, sucking harshly, letting her teeth scrape along the shaft. Korra could still hear the soft scribbling of Asami’s pencil as she worked.

_Time to kick it up a notch_. Korra thought to herself. Redoubling her efforts until the Alpha’s thighs started to shake. A tell-tale sign that the Alpha was getting close losing control.

Finally. Finally, Korra heard to sound she had been waiting for all night. The sound of the pencil dropping onto the desk. The Omega moaned in delight at her own victory.

Moments later pale, slender fingers found their way into Korra’s hair, gripping tightly, giving a harsh tug. Korra whimpers and moaned around Asami’s cock, the pain was sinfully delicious.

“You are such a naughty little Omega, aren’t you? So desperate for your Alpha’s cock?” Asami growled out, pushing Korra’s head down deeper onto her throbbing cock.

Korra moaned in reply, the Alpha’s teasing words serving to arouse the Omega more. Korra hoped Asami would just hurry up and fucking pound her face and come straight down her throat, hot and thick.

“Fuck, you are such a good girl. Are you gonna let me use that pretty little mouth now?” Asami asked, already bucking her hips up before she even finished talking.

The Omega moaned again, relaxing her throat, submitting to her Alpha, more than ready to let Asami use and abuse her however she pleased.

Asami took the invitation, pushing Korra’s head down as she thrust up, her cock pushing deep into Korra’s mouth.

Moans rip from the Alpha’s throat, head falling back against her chair as she face fucked her sweet little Omega. Each trust pushing deeper and deeper.

“Fuck, baby. Take it all.” Asami’s growled out, unable to stop herself from coming.

Korra sucked like her life depended on it, milking the shaft for every drop she could get. Come flowing down her throat like a fire-hose.

Asami panted out, finally drained fully, slumming back against her chair.

Asami Sato, truly a superior mate, the Alpha above all Alphas. And she belonged to Korra alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it! If you want me to write something feel free to hop on over to my tumblr and send it to me http://warriors-of-korrasami.tumblr.com


End file.
